


Even Swans Have Grumbly Tummies

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Daddy Kink, Incest, Lactation, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gets hungry, and notifies her parents without words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Swans Have Grumbly Tummies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's Drabble Tag5.  
> Prompt: lactation

'Snow, I think the Baby is hungry,’ commented Charming, rubbing Emma’s stomach playfully.

‘Hm?’

Emma blushed strongly as Charming cleared his throat and inclined his head ever so slightly at Snow’s chest. She looked down and found two wet spots on her shirt.

‘Oh Baby, why didn’t you let me know?’

‘Mommy…’ murmured Emma, tucking her face into her Daddy’s shoulder.

Charming ruffled her hair, ‘Don’t worry, I know you had plans with Henry. I’ll take him to the movies.’

‘Daddy,’ replied Emma, placing a wet kiss on his cheek.

Snow settled herself on the sofa, patting her lap when she noticed that Emma was still sitting at the table with a nervous expression. She was facing the door, she had watched as Daddy left. As embarrassed as she was about drinking from Snow, she loved it, about as much as Snow loved it too.

Emma padded over, putting her hand into Snow’s open one.

‘Mommy loves you so much Baby. I feel so special that you would share this experience with Mommy,’ murmured Snow reassuringly.

Snow drew her in, with Emma’s eyes locked on hers. She smiled and gave Emma a brief kiss, before gently urging Emma to lie down. Using her hand to guide Emma’s, together they lifted Snow’s blouse. Emma hesitated momentarily. Snow had already taken off her bra. And so, with trusting eyes, she opened her mouth as Snow guided her towards her breast. At the first tentative suck, Snow made a small noise of appreciation.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately with a limit of 250 words, I was unable to confirm explicitly that it is Emma's magic that caused the lactation. XP But I'm sure you're quite aware of that!


End file.
